Midnight Musings
by The Honorable Gucci
Summary: Tamaki indulges in a little reflection as he watches the one sleeping soundly beside him. 1st person POV, and my first venture into the Ouran fic world. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Musings **

**Chapter 1**

Between the moonlight filtering through the sheer window curtains and the soft glow from down the hallway I have enough light to see everything in my bedroom, but all my attention is fixed beside me. My hands want to move on their own accord, but I know I should just close my eyes, rest my head down instead of keeping it propped up with my fist.

Smiling, I bite my lip. I really don't want to move. This position offers me a sight I could just soak in until daybreak… Even though my fingers ache from the hours of work I did during the day, my fingers will forget about it the second they glide over the porcelain skin nestled against cream bed sheets. Simple cotton sheets, I might add… something familiar and comfortable. I bought them in the hope that they might help with sleep, and from the looks of it they really do work. I can't help but grin at my cleverness, but at the same time I frown at their lack of power over me. If this cotton was doing its job I should be finding myself drawn to get comfortable and close my eyes, to be immediately assuaged of the stresses of life.

Even though I am now an expert on all things "common", I never was a commoner, never one to struggle materially.

To be wholly honest, the sheets have nothing to do with my not sleeping. It's the sight beside me that has me conscious and aware, unwilling to succumb under the spell of sleep. If I close my eyes I'll miss out on this… I am entranced, willingly to trade these moments for only a few hours of sleep.

With the slightest stir, a few tendrils of brown hair slide across a forehead sometimes furrowed or creased over some type of worry. The silken locks fall to frame such smooth cheeks. True joy comes when I bring about a smile to that lovely face, such an exquisite face. So smooth a complexion, so rosy her lips, and the blush that kisses I elicit from that cream skin of hers.

She's beautiful, and the fact that she's here, sleeping so soundly beside me makes me sigh in contentment…

My eyes go wide for a second and I cover my mouth. I don't want to make any noise to wake her. As long as she sleeps, I can stare like this with ease, no fear of brown eyes rolling under my undivided attention.

I can hear her now, "Go to sleep, Tamaki, you know you need it." Even when being logical she's just so cute I can hardly contain myself. But I've matured, I believe. I've learned some "self control", something she said I needed to apply more of. I manage with only a few hugs per day now, and the number of kisses… well, if not combined with the hugs we usually indulge in a fair share of those as well. And our rare but cherished moments spent where we are now, when the world seems to shut down and we're the only ones in existence…

My thoughts lead my eyes to glide up the length of her arm, pausing at the soft curve of her shoulder, continuing on to her neck, up to the smooth skin of her cheek and the rose tint to it…

Even these days she blushes at the mere contact of my hand stroking her face. And the flush of her skin still makes me melt.

Closing my eyes tight, I try to reign in my desire and remember how she's not as big a fan of late-night adventures as I am. Well, she didn't mind me waking her in the past, but now things have changed a little. She's more exhausted, needs every minute of sleep she can get. And I am an understanding husband.

She moves, shifting to her side from where she was lying on her back. I'm blessed now with a perfect view of her sweet face, her lips slightly parted, hair sweeping down across her nose. With the most gentle of touches, I brush the hair away and tuck it behind her ear. It was longer a few months ago, but now it's cut near the length it was when I first met her. She prefers the ease of it, and I don't blame her.

She rubs her cheek further into her pillow, and immediately I envy the cushion, sighing wistfully.

"Oh Haruhi," I can't help but whisper. But, of course, she's a really light sleeper these days and for a few second there I had forgotten… I hold my breath the second her lashes flutter and her eyes open slightly.

"Tamaki." Her voice is breathy and sweet, and I smile, hopeful that her mood is as amiable as her tone of voice.

"Yes, mon coeur?" I ask. She smiles at me and leans far enough to reach me, giving me a unexpected, but unbelievably pleasant kiss. My lips form to hers so easily, and I feel my heart speed up, as it always does.

"Have you been watching me sleep again?" She asks upon pulling back, slight amusement behind mock annoyance.

"It's just something I indulge in once in a while," I admit as I draw closer, brushing my nose against hers.

She smiles and shifts again, this time moving to sit up, the blanket falling from her shoulders. She's wearing a lacey periwinkle hued brassier, one I brought home from a trip to Paris just a month ago. My face heats up as I wonder if she's wearing the matching panties, and I begin to sit up too, but her hands grip my shoulders lightly, and she pins me down to the bed under her slight weight.

"Let's enjoy something else tonight," she says, and I can't help but grin at my luck. She leans down for a kiss, but stops the second a creak of another bed mattress is heard. Her ears must be especially tuned for certain sounds, because it takes me a little longer to hear what's caught her attention. She turns to look off to the right in the direction of her beside table. Even though I can't see her face as her hair obscures my view, I know that particular silence and hesitation. Our late night fun is to be put on hold in three… two… one.

Crying bursts from down the hall, echoed by the blaring sound coming from the monitor on Haruhi's bedside table, a string of lights flashing across its face. Haruhi groans and collapses back in her spot on the bed, her hands covering her face. I find it kind of funny, despite being interrupted from spending some quality time with my sweet wife. My love for the crying angel overrides any annoyance I might feel.

Haruhi reaches over and slaps my chest softly. "It's your turn, remember?"

Nodding, I hold her hand and kiss it as I sit up. "Yes, I remember."

I slip my feet into my slippers and grab my robe from the off a chair near the door.

"Heat the milk for 20 seconds."

"I know," I assure her.

"You set it for 20 minutes last time…" she pointedly reminds me.

"Yes, yes," I tell her, glad she can't see the embarrassed blush on my face as I leave the room. "I'll take care of her. Don't wait up for me…" I say as I pass through the door, but look back in and add with a smile, "that is, unless you want to."

Oh, how I hope she chooses the latter.

...**…**

A/N: This is my first Ouran fic, as well as my first attempt at 1st person narrative. I had the idea sometime ago and just wanted to write it, especially after reading the last of the manga. I just LOVE this couple, so I had to write something dedicated to them and everyone else who really enjoys this pair of lovebirds.

Oh, I have another chapter (in Haruhi's POV) I might add to this… it depends on whether or not people want to read more =). So, please review and let me know what you think. I'll see about updating with more. Thanks for reading, everyone =).

Take care!

~The Honorable Gucci


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Just to cover things, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to Bisco Hatori. =)

**Chapter 2**

_~Haruhi P.O.V._

I hear his progress as he enters the nursery. The monitor is a good way to hear what's going on in there, but it's also been an insight to how incredible that certain blonde man is at being a father. Tamaki was always good with people including children, so I shouldn't be surprised. But now I see it even more clearly as I watch him with our daughter. Amelie's face always just lights up when she sees him, and the second that her crying stops sounding from the monitor I know Tamaki is cradling her in his arms and walking around the room. He begins singing a French lullaby to her, one that is beautiful and apparently her favorite. I like hearing him sing it, somewhat jealous that he's got such a wonderful voice, one to carry a tune perfectly. All I can do is hum, but thankfully Amelie enjoys that too…

"My mother sang this to me," Tamaki's hushed words sounded from the monitor. I curl my arm beneath my pillow and under my head as I listen to them.

He stops for a second and I wait for what's next in his routine.

"Someone needs refreshing…" he says in a singsong voice that stops with his next words. "I wish your mother were here to do it, but alas, your dear father must perform the task." I can see it now in my mind: Tamaki's face is brave, but he's holding his breath. The sound of the diaper being pulled open… I know he can't hold his breath that long and soon I hear a gagging sound. I know it's not from the baby.

"Think it's too late for your mother to come take over? It'd be the bravest, most wonderful thing she could do." I watched the lights on the monitor flicker with his desperate wish, one that I have no intention of fulfilling.

"How can such a small, adorable creature do such an atrocious thing?"

I muffle my small laugh with my pillow again, imaging the color drain from my husband's face as he's changing the diaper.

"Success!" he says, his exuberance subdued a little, but animated enough to elicit a small giggle from our little girl. "Oh, you love daddy. And daddy loves you, yes he does."

I turn on my back and stare straight up at the ceiling as Tamaki's voice fades away the further he gets from the monitor. My face is in a permanent smile as I consider the man I fell in love with eight years ago. He's over the top, most of the time. I don't call him "idiot" that much anymore… though, as in Tamaki fashion, he still does outrageous things. Just a few months ago before we had Amelie, he went wild with the scanning gun and listed practically everything in the baby store when we registered for gifts.

"Oh, Tamaki," I whisper and close my eyes.

His name… just the mention of it makes my heart race. And of course, soon a blush appears giving away how affected I am by him.

His soothing voice comes across the monitor again. I hear Amelie's gentle sucking noise as she drinks the milk he warmed up, and the creak of the rocking chair as Tamaki settles in it. His velvet voice begins the lullaby again and soon I find my eyes too heavy to keep open, and before I even know it my eyes close.

Something soft brushes my hand, and my eyes flutter open. Guess I'd fallen asleep. Tamaki presses his lips against my knuckles in one more kiss before he lifts his eyes, the dim light from the window reflecting in the deep lavender of his gaze. My skin burns in a blush as always, and on his face is a sly smirk.

"After all these years you still blush like you did when we first began dating."

"I'm not the only one blushing," I turn my head to the side and see he's still holding my hand. He crawls closer to me, and I feel him lean down. He nuzzles the side of my nose with his and I turn. We lock eyes and my breathing quickens instinctively. "You have the same affect on me as you did back then," I admit. He takes the chance and gives me a tender kiss, only to pull away with a smile.

"I can say the same, my love," he says, his 25 year old face still youthful and as gorgeous as always. My whole body responds to his proximity with a delightful shiver running over my skin. He encircles my waist with his arm, pulling me closer to him.

"What am I going to do with you?" I ask, mock annoyance in my tone. His face dips in closer again, this time kissing my chin and continues with a trail of gentle, lingering kisses down my neck only to stop at my collar bone.

"As a gentleman, it would be improper of me to say," he answered, lifting his face.

"And as my husband?" I ask, enjoying our teasing tête-à-tête.

"Right," He looks at me through the dark lashes lining his fair eyes, his lips curving into a playful smile. "In that case, I have some suggestions."

… **the end**

AN: Hi everyone! That's the end of my first dabble in the Ouran fanfic universe. I absolutely love this pairing and imagine only good things in their future beyond where the manga left off. Hope you liked it!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added it to your favorites, or just took the time to read my story. You all are awesome… you make me smile =). Take care!


End file.
